Aiichiro Nitori Tales
by Esa The Great
Summary: This will just be random drabbles or oneshots [whatever you like to call it] of Aiichiro Nitori. This is where I will release all my plot bunnies or to help my creativity. It'll consist of random characters with Aiichiro Nitori. [PLEASE NO FLAMES!]
1. Chapter 1

Esa: So the plot bunnies came to me when I was listening to this song and it reminded me of Nitori and Rin _[this song can be used for any pairing really]. _I just had to write it or it would've bugged me all day. _OFF TOPIC! _The creation of this [is it a **drabble** or is it a **oneshot**?!] was cause by crappy day. Yep,so it's angst! _ON TOPIC! _I hope you enjoy it~Sidenote: I wonder if I'm like one of the first people to do it like this or not. *shrugs* Oh well. Enjoy~

**Note: **To the people who read my other Free! Rin and Nitori story- I would like to say that I have most of the next chapter done it's just that I'm stuck at a place so please continue being patient because it will come soon!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! The plot YES but everything else NO! Thank you.**

**Song**: I Can't Stay by AM Kidd

**Pairing: **Aiichiro Nitori and Rin Matsuoka

**Setting: **This takes place in Rin and Nitori's room (210) and during the phase when Rin is still obsessed with beating Haru at a race, and Nitori and Rin are _dating _,so yeah.

_"Lyrics used for talking"_

"Talking normally"

**I CAN'T STAY**

"_I used to love you but you changed now_

_I see us in a different light when_

_I look into your eyes I can see it isn't right_

_If I stayed, cause to me I feel we grew apart_

_We're looking for solutions but we're walking in the dark_

_In the rain, I used to be the one that took the pain away_

_Now I'm saying all the words I thought I'd never say_

_We tried hard but it's like we gotta wake up_

_Cause I can feel it when we touch, it ain't the same love"_

Tears stream slowly down Rin Matsuoka's face. His skin took a pale color and his once fiery red eyes are now wide-open filled with shock. His eyes focuses on his roommate,friend,and now ex-boyfriend's bright-blue eyes.

"Nitori?"

Aiichiro Nitori stares at the maroon-haired teen in front of him. He takes a shaky breath. He already blurted it out,he might as well say what he has to say before he loses his new found resolve. "Matsuoka-se-...no Rin," Nitori states confidently. "I'm sorry," he slowly begins.

_"And I'm aware of all the history we made_

_But we shouldn't be afraid to admit it's time to fade out_

_I wish I could kiss the tears on your face," _Nitori sees a single tear trailing down Rin's face and continues to watch the tear crashing towards the ground.

_"But the feelings ain't the same, I'd be wrong if I stayed around_

_So believe me when I say this wasn't planned_

_Just try to understand that I care enough to let you go_

_I know you left your heart in my hands_

_But you could have it back now, it's yours."_ Nitori slowly looses his confidence. He keeps his eyes trained on Rin's face. He can see the hurt and confusion flicker in his eyes.

"But Nitori..."

Nitori balls up his hands and shakes his head causing his silver locks to swirl around in the air. He stops shaking his head letting his hair fall messily back into place. He lowers his head; confidence all lost but his resolve is still their.

_"I'm sorry that I can't stay, I'm sorry but I won't_

_I'm lying to myself and to you if I do_

_I'm sorry that I can't be the one to keep your heart_

_'Cause when I hold you close I feel far apart."_

Nitori begins to clench and unclench his fists at his sides. He grits his teeth and lowers his head a bit more which results in his hair falling in front of his face. He takes a shaky breath.

_"I'm sorry that I can't stay, I'm sorry but I won't_

_I'm lying to myself and to you if I do_

_I'm sorry that I can't be the one to keep you safe_

_But it'll hurt us both if I stayed."_

Rin roughly grabs Nitori's shoulders,shaking him in the process. "Oi,Nitori!"

Nitori slowly shakes his head.

_"I trust 'em when they say "Hey, don't try to fix it if it's broken"_

_Our future was so clear now it's clearly out of focus_

_Out of frame, I'm looking at you different,"_ Nitori peeks through his bangs to see an angered,sad and confused Rin.

_" 'Cause you wrote the answers on the mirror with your lipstick,"_ Nitori swallows down a chuckle when he notices Rin giving him a raised eyebrow. Nitori's eyes widen a fraction. No,he has to go through with this because it's the best for him and Rin. He grabs the end of his blue shirt and begins to fiddle with it.

_"Even if I played pretend and kept goin' on_

_I could never love you right 'cause inside I know it's wrong_

_You deserve somebody that'll mean it when they hold you_

_On a different level now, I guess I miss the old you._" Nitori speaks each word from deep within his heart that's ready to be set **free**.

_"And I'm aware of all the history we made_

_But we shouldn't be afraid to admit it's time to fade out_

_I wish I could kiss the tears on your face."_ Nitori finally looks at Rin's face again. More tears cascade down leaving their trails behind. He gulps down a lump in his throat and continues.

_"But the feelings ain't the same, I'd be wrong if I stayed around_

_So believe me when I say this wasn't planned_

_Just try to understand that I care enough to let you go_

_I know you left your heart in my hands_

_But you could have it back now, it's yours."_

Nitori grabs something out of his pocket. He unhooks Rin's hands from his shouders and stretches out his right arm,holding by his finger tips he reveals a magnetic,curved shark -when it's connected with its other half it sticks to it and forms a heart. Rin had gotten the heart-shaped shark halves when they began dating. It was adorable seeing Rin blush while dropping one of the sharks into his open hands.

It's different now because instead of Rin dropping it in Nitori's open hands to show their new found love,Nitori drops it back into Rin's hand open hands to end that new found love.

_"I'm sorry that I can't stay, I'm sorry but I won't_

_I'm lying to myself and to you if I do_

_I'm sorry that I can't be the one to keep your heart_

_'Cause when I hold you close I feel far apart "_

Nitori steps back after dropping the shark into Rin's open hands. He sees Rin staring at the little shark. Nitori sees Rin look up and look at him with hurt evident in his eyes.

"N-Nito-...Ai?!"

Nitori fists his hands again. He bows his head lowly because he doesn't want to look into Rin's eyes. Nitori privets on his heels and makes his way towards the door. He stops when he's at the front of the door and hand at the doorknob.

_"I'm sorry that I can't stay, I'm sorry but I won't_

_I'm lying to myself and to you if I do_

_I'm sorry that I can't be the one to keep you safe_

_But it'll hurt us both if I stayed."_

Nitori flings the door open and takes a step out. He turns back one final time and sees a heartbreaking sight: Rin holding the curved,magnetic shark to his heart with his left and his right hand outstretched towards him. "Don't go,Ai. Don't leave me." He hears Rin plead with his shaking,whisper-like voice. "I can be a better boyfriend...I-I promise!" Rin's tears continue to flow.

Nitori turns his head away from Rin. In a hoarse voice he mutters one last thing to Rin.

"Goodbye."

Nitori slams the door close and speed-walks away. He bows his head causing his hair to fall forwards. He didn't want anyone to see his massive flow of tears. Off into the distance Nitori can her some one screaming out sadly.

"AIICHIRO!"

* * *

Esa: Okay,I'm not going to lie...I cried a bit when I was writing this. TT^TT Ugh,why? Anyway though... _OFF TOPIC! _Did anyone else see the new mini Free! movie? **SPOILERS AHEAD: **It has so many cute Rin and Nitori moments that I was spazzing out! XD OHMYGOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT NITORI HAS A FREAKIN PORN MAGAZINE! Lucan literally feel fanfiction writers already writing about it,cause at some point I know I will. ^.^ The ending was hilarious! It was an adorable Rei and Nagisa moment. _ON TOPIC! _I hope you enjoyed this! ^-^

Thanks for reading and please drop a review and tell me what you think? [Please no flames. If you don't like this or not like how I'm writing this than please go back and find a different story or write your own version. Thank you]

{Please excuse any grammar,spelling,or etc. errors.}


	2. Chapter 2

A tumblr person called **blackwitchingstar** had posted this prompt on the Nitor tag. I saw it and liked the idea so I thought I'll give it a go.

Prompt: _"thinks about nitorei though  
_

_thinks about nitori being shy and nervous around the iwatobi swimmers and feeling left out in the cold when he sees how easily rin gets with them and they all just click without him. and rei going out of his way to address nitori and bring him into conversations cause he knows how it feels to be the guy on the outside. and nitori sorta blinking dazedly in that "wait youre talking to me?" kinda way and rei giving him this reassuring grin and nitori blushing really hard"_

Esa: RAWR! I bet you're all going to be like "WHAT?! SHE UPDATED THIS PRETTY QUICKLY!" Well don't get used to it okay! xD I had written this out of pure boredom! Well anyway I forgot to do somethings on the other drabble/oneshot thingy,yeah I forgot to put a summary on it but I will now start to put summaries on it so sorry for that and an **out of character **notice so once again sorry for that. I don't think I need a summary for this one since it's a prompt. Enjoy~

**Note: **To the people who read my other Free! Rin and Nitori story- I would like to say that I have most of the next chapter done it's just that I'm stuck at a place so please continue being patient because it will come soon!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! The plot YES but everything else NO! Thank you.**

**Pairing: **Aiichiro Nitori and Rei Ryugazaki (Friendship)

**Setting: **This takes place during a joint practice between Samezuka and IwatobThereby characters are first at the Samezuka indoor pool then at an ice-cream parlor. FUN~

**Warning: **The characters may be out of their original character ways.

Thanks to **Ayanami Kaori,Simtorta,and BeautifulAndStrangeDragon **for following/favoriting this drabbles/oneshots thing I made. ^.^

**To BeautifulAndStrangeDragon: **OMG! I made you shed tears! TT^TT I feel so accomplished now! xD I had already replied back to you on the details of the new FrFr mini movie so..THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**I Don't Feel So Lonely Anymore**

Aiichirou Nitori P.O.V

I feel so left out on events like this: Matsuoka-senpai happily chatting with his old friends -Haruka Nanase,Makoto Tachibana,Nagisa Hazuki,and the new addition Rei Ryugazaki- while dangling his legs into the pool's chlorine,clear water. It was a swim team joint practice with Iwatobi Swim Team at Samezuka. They're all so close with each other that it made you think that they were all joined at the hip.

I awkwardly stood behind all of them and just watch with my bright-blue eyes that rivals even Nanase-san's own ocean-blue eyes. They all sat like Senpai,at the pool's edge and dangling their feet into the water. Random topics zoomed by them as they continued to talk to each other.

I sigh heavily. I'm always left out in the cold when we have these joint practices. It always goes the same way each time! Matsuoka-senpai would challenge Nanase-san to a race which would lead up to them both tying. After that fiasco Hazuki-san,Tachibana-san,and Ryugazaki-san would join them and begin to have small talk (read as: happy,silly,random banter). When it's time to get serious and begin to practice they'll all cheer each other on.

Once I dared to enter one of their group chats but it didn't turn out so well. I ended up standing awkwardly with them while looking everywhere else but their faces. They all had just looked at me for a second but then continued on with the original conversation. I thought I saw Ryugazaki-san give me small smile and a tiny shrug. I must have been seeing things because he was still talking with the rest them as well.

I lower my head causing my silver locks to fall forward and cover parts of my face. I should just get dress since it's over. I turn and begin to walk towards the changing rooms.

"Nitori-chan-san!"

I quickly turn around and see Ryugazaki-san standing with everyone else waving at me. His lips quirk into a small smile while a tint of pink covers his cheeks. He walks towards me and stops a foot in front of me. His small smile is still etched onto his face.

"Would you like to join us for some ice-cream?" He raises his right hand and makes a motion to push his glasses up but he doesn't have his glasses on. He blushes brightly and looks away.

"So would you?"

I can't help but chuckle at his antics. I nod my head. "I'd love to Ryugazaki-san!" He faces me,showcasing his small smile.

The rest of the gang soon comes over and sling arms over one and another's shoulders.

"Yeah,Ai-chan is coming!" Hazuki-san states happily; beaming brightly.

"Oi Nitori,you're always invited to come with us." Matuosoka-senpai says nonchalantly while looking at me with his fiery-red eyes.

"You'll always be welcomed to tag along!" Tachibana-san relays back with elation, and Nanase-san nods agreeing with what everyone else had said. I feel tears begin to prick at my eyes. I close my eyes,and smile the biggest smile I could muster. "Okay!"

~After getting ice-cream & are now walking aimlessly~

Author P.O.V

Rin,Nagisa,Haruka,and Makoto walk side-by-side while happily licking and finishing their ice-creams. Behind them linger Rei and Aiichiro, they also walk side-by-side. Aiichiro slows down his pace before fully stopping. Rei also stops and turns towards the silver-haired boy questionably. Aiichiro looks up at Rei with gratitude evident in his eyes.

"Thank you,Ryugazaki-san for inviting me to come." Aiichiro says while looking directly into Rei's brilliantly-stunning purple eyes. Rei gasps silently before turning a shade of red. "I-I don't understand what you mean Nitori-chan-san." Rei mumbles back quickly.

Aiichiro flashes Rei a bright smile. "It's because of **you** that _I'm_ actually going to be able to hang out with **everyone**." Rei's face softens a bit while staring back at Aiichiro. "I really didn't do much. I just asked you to come with us because you looked...lonely...which was how I felt before; when everyone else still had the word taboo written over anything about Rin-chan-san."

Aiichiro stands stunned by Rei's words. He wasn't the only one who felt left out in the cold because of the other's relationships with each other. His heart begins to beat faster,a tingling warm sensation presents itself there. Aiichiro flings himself to hug Rei,their ice-creams crash to the hard ground; forgotten. Aiichiro buries his face into Rei's chest,he doesn't even notice Rei's face turn into a tomato. Rei still accepts and returns the embrace.

"You're not alone Nit-...Aiichiro." Rei softly whispers to the smaller boy. Aiichiro tightens his hold on Rei. "Neither are you Rei." Aiichiro confidently states this while looking up at Rei with a couple of loose (happy) tears cascading down his face. Rei looks at Aiichiro's face for quite a long time. "Beautiful," he mumbles out. Aiichiro blushes a bit but smiles sheepishly.

Aiichiro untangles his arms from Rei's waist and raises his right hand up. He stands up on the tip of his toes and flicks Rei on the forehead.

"They're leaving us behind." Is the last thing Aiichiro says and then takes off running to the rest of their friends.

Rei pushes his red glasses up with his right pointer finger. His glasses gleam in the light from the angle they are positioned in. "Do you really think you can out run a person who was once in track?" He questions loud enough for Aiichiro to hear. A loud response of yes is directed back at him. Rei does his calculations of the best way to catch up with the other boy quickly. He snaps his fingers and positions himself: left leg bent forward,right leg bent back,weight on his left leg,arms squared by his hips and fingers straight. He takes off like a rocket.

Aiichiro pushes his legs harder to go faster because Rei isn't that far behind. Soon enough the running duo passes up their walking friends.

Rin,Makoto,Nagisa,and Haru stop and watch their friends laugh and zip right by them. Smiles slowly spread across their faces. Nagisa is the first to take off after Rei, and Nitori. Haru,Makoto,and Rin soon follow after.

Running side-by-side,Rei and Aiichiro look behind them to see the rest of their friends chase after them. They showcase smiles to each other and continue to run with their friends trailing right behind them.

They both no longer felt left out or loneyly anymore because they all fit together like pieces to a puzzle.

**Omake:**

As Rei and Aiichiro procceed to run they both fail to notice oddly place trees. They both crash into the trees and fall down onto the grass below with a thud. Everyone else soon catches up to them, they bend over to gather up their lost breath. It wasn't unusual to find Nagisa laughing on the ground while gasping for air. When everyone is breathing properly they all burst out into fits of laughter. Aiichiro and Rei stay on the ground laughing while Nagisa,Rin,Haru,and Makoto sit by them also laughing happily. They all had smiles on their faces.

* * *

Esa: END! ^_^ I finally notice that this isn't exactly like the prompt. I could edit everything so it matched it but I really like how I wrote it so sorry that it didn't turn out like how the prompt wanted it to be. SORRY!

Thanks for reading and please drop a review and tell me what you think? [Please no flames. If you don't like this or not like how I'm writing this than please go back and find a different story or write your own version. Thank you]

{Please excuse any grammar,spelling,or etc. errors.}


	3. Chapter 3

Esa: This is just my little _headcanon_ of what went down when Aiichiro tried out for the swimming team,before Rin had joined anyway. Enjoy~

**Note: **To the people who read my other Free! Rin and Nitori story- I would like to say that I have most of the next chapter done it's just that I'm stuck at a place so please continue being patient because it will come soon!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! The plot YES but everything else NO! Thank you.**

**Pairing: **Aiichiro Nitori and Seijuro Mikoshiba (Mentor to Student with hints of a crush if you squint)

**Summary**:New year,new people,and new experiences. Nitori is one of the first people to sign up for the swim team at Samezuka Academy. The day before try-outs Nitori is at the indoor pool they will use and just looks at it with a deep concentrating face. His process of thoughts are interposed by the Captain -who's willing to help him have a little practice before it's show time.

**Setting: **Samezuka Academy at the indoor swimming pool

**Warning: **The characters may be out of their original character ways.

Thanks to **Ayanami Kaori,Simtorta,and BeautifulAndStrangeDragon **for following/favoriting this drabbles/oneshots thing I made. ^.^

**To BeautifulAndStrangeDragon: **My dear friend ( if I can call you that) I must agree with you about both Nitori and Rei feeling left out,that's why I just had to write it somehow. Lol,I won't get you started because then I just might want to turn your little idea into a story,with your permission of course. ^-^ YES! Poor left out -adorably cute- babies. TT^TT

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Lead & Believe In Me**

Aiichiro Nitori is a first year student at Samezuka Academy. He's an average height of 5'6" feet (168cm) with short gray hair,and short straight bangs,his hair is cut to look like a bowl almost. He has an innocent face with wide,bright-blue eyes that twinkle with childish amusement,a perfectly cute button nose that perks up at the end,baby-soft lips,and a beauty mark right underneath his right eye. He's wearing a blue shirt with a wave on it and somebody riding the wave,and black cargo shorts with comfy black shoes. All-in-all he's an adorable little first year student.

Currently our adorable piece of (1)shizznizz is squatting at the edge of the pool wearing his normal everyday clothes -he'll get his official uniform tomorrow- and to his left sat his swimming sports bag with the logo of a gigantic wave in the middle of the bag and the word 'BUBBLES' printed boldly onto the wave. Aiichiro Nitori has been looking at the crystal clear,chlorine water for quite a while now.

The water has been tempting him,coaxing him to dive into its endless wonders. He almost did too; all he has to do is run towards the changing room,change into his swim trunks, sprint back and then dive into the awaiting water. He refuses to though. He thought that it would technically be cheating,wouldn't it be? He quickly shook his head. Yes,it's cheating!

He sighs heavily while dipping his right hand into the cool water. His graceful motions causes ripples in the water. He skims the top of the water with his finger tips before plunging his hand down and splashes the water around. Some of the water lands on his clothes but he doesn't mind. A small smile tugs at his lips; memories of his younger self swimming linger in his mind.

He did swim competitively when he was younger but had drifted away from the sport. He felt a longing sensation when he saw people enjoying there time in a pool while he stood on the side-lines. He remembers why he stopped doing the sport he truly loved to do. He wasn't a fast swimmer. He was a weak link compared to everyone else on his former team. He felt like he didn't deserve to be on a swimming team if all he did was hold everybody back.

His right hand stops moving, his head lowers down to lay on top of his knees. He sighs heavily again while closing his eyes tightly.

_'I'm a weak link.'_

_'I'm useless.'_

_'I won't be able to do it...'_

_'I'll end up holding everybody back if I somehow make it on the team!'_

A small whimper leaves his body from deep down within his throat,a hiccup soon follows. He feels the tears pricking at the ends of his eyes,cascading visible trails down his face. The tears travel down falling onto the floor. One lone tear however found its way traveling down his right arm and landing into the pool's grasp,mixing with the rest of the water below.

"Hey,what'cha doing there?" A deep,authoritative voice inquires.

Aiichiro jumps a bit causing him to almost crash into the awaiting water's grasp if it wasn't for someone tugging at the back of his shirt.

"Whoa there. You don't have to launch yourself into the water. I ain't gonna hurt you. I promise." A much more happier voice says behind Aiichiro, but it still holds an authoritative tone to it.

Aiichiro looks behind him;eyes wide with his mouth in an 'O' shape. He sees flaming,bright-red hair that's slicked back,captivating golden eyes clash with his own bright-blue eyes. A dazzling smile is being flashed his way. A tint of pink covers Aiichiro's cheeks. This young man -if he may think- is rather good-looking. A well-built physique combines with a perfectly natural tan,bright-red slicked back hair,golden eyes,and he has height too.

Aiichiro begins to gap at the mysterious male behind him,like a fish out of water.

"Oi,use your words first year." The red-head states teasingly with a smile plastered on his face that looks suspiciously like a smirk.

Aiichiro fumbles with processing what he wants to say but manages to anyway. "C-Can you please pull me back now." He desperately asks since he's still lingering above the pool's edge. A loud chuckle is what Aiichiro hears as he's being pulled back onto solid ground.

"T-Thank you," Aiichiro mutters out. A firm squeeze to his shoulder alerts him of how close the other male is. "No problem!" Aiichiro stands at his full height,following what the mysterious male does. Aiichiro notices that the other male is roughly around two heads taller then he is and is wearing the third year student uniform. He feels very insecure right now that it isn't even laughable. An awkward tension hangs in the air between the two.

"So," the red head male starts,"why are you here?" Aiichiro grasp the end of his shirt and begins to twiddle with the thin fabric. He couldn't think of a valid answer to why he was there. Wait,why was he here? He remembers heading into some random direction and ending up here,coincidently he had his swim-gear with him. "Er..umm...well you see..." He really couldn't think of anything at the moment.

Aiichiro opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a hearty laugh. He looks at the red head -who's laughing contently right now- with a surprise look etched onto his face. The other male soon stops his laughter and smiles broadly at Aiichiro.

"You just couldn't wait till tomorrow huh." He states,jerking his head in the direction of the disregarded swimmer bag, and jabbing his pointer-finger at Aiichiro's shirt. A heavy blush descends on Aiichiro's cheeks. "What,no..I just walked into this room by accident!" Aiichiro says quickly while waving his hands in front of his face.

A quirk of a red eyebrow and a teasing smirk appears on the handsome male's face. "Sure~." He replies back teasingly. Aiichiro stomps both of his feet and flailing his arms around. "It was!" The other male bends down a bit so now he's face-to-face with Aiichiro. "Uh-huh,and that swimmer's bag is defiantly regular to see to be carrying around with. I didn't know it was the new fashion sense." He remarks teasingly once again.

Aiichiro puts his arms to his sides balling them up to fists,stomps his feet and puffs out his cheeks. He begins to lightly punch the older male. "I didn't mean to come to the swimming pool!" He punches the other male one last time before huffing out in frustration.

A short chuckle erupts the the red head. He looks at Aiichiro with a simple easy-going smile. "Haha,I believe you. I was just teasin' ya'." Aiichiro crosses his arms and stomps his feet. "A little to much teasing if you ask me." He mutters out. Another burst of laughter comes from the handsome male. "I like you," the handsome male begins to say," I'm Seijuro,Mikoshiba Seijuro; third year student and soon-to-be captain of the swimming team. Nice to meet you." He bows down as he finishes his introductions.

Aiichiro quickly blows away any insecurities right now and quickly bows back. "I'm Aiichiro,Nitori Aiichiro; first year student and hopefully a soon-to-be member of the swimming team, and likewise." He stands up-right again after his own introduction. "Nitori,if I may ask,why are hoping to join the swimming team?" Seijuro asks questionably.

Aiichiro looks down at his feet and begins to lean his weight from one leg to the other. "Well," Aiichiro nervously says," I used to swim when I was younger and..umm... I miss swimming so I decided to try to join the swim team here." He looks up up at Seijuro and shockingly sees a very serious expression on his face.

"Go change." Seijuro suddenly commands.

Aiichiro questions him a second later. "What?"

"Go change into your swimming gear. Now." Seijuro commands with his voice dripping authoritativeness,no room for arguing. Aiichiro quickly turns around,grabs his bag and heads off towards the changing room while still being quite confused about the situation.

Aiichiro soon exits the changing room wearing his new swimming trunks. The trunks are a gray color on the outside,the inner thigh is a yellow color,the center part and band is a purple color, and the ties make a 'X' shape at the center to. His reddish-pink goggle rests comfortably around his neck.

Seijuro waves a clipboard with a piece of paper on it at him with his left hand. A stop-watch hangs around his neck and a pencil in the right hand. "Alright tell me what you swam." Aiichiro quickly utters out the word freestyle and Seijuro writes it down while nodding his head. "That seems to be the best for you." He acknowledges out loud. "Alright,Nitori. I'm going to have you do the 400m freestyle right now. I'll time you and see where you're at."

Aiichiro takes his postion on the white jump-off block. He readies himself for the words to leap into the every waiting water. "Go!" He shoots off like a rocket at first but soon starts to slow down. He makes his way back and slams his hands on the jump-off block. Seijuro stops the time and frowns slightly. He writes the time down and pulls the heavy breathing Aiichiro out of the water.

"Do it again." Seijuro calmly commands the younger male. Aiichiro looks at him questionably. "If you want to make the team you'll have to work on being faster and this time won't cut it." He shows Aiichiro the time on the stop-watch. Aiichiro's eyes widen a bit. He knew he was slow but not that slow. "Every time..." It's now Seijuro's turn to question what the other male says.

"Every time! I can never be quick enough! I can't do it! I can't!" Aiichiro begins to sob out. He feverishly wipes away the tears streaming down his face. He looks up when he feels a comforting squeeze on his shoulders. The clipboard with the piece of paper and pen lay on the ground. He looks up and sees a determined looking Seijuro Mikoshiba. "Nitori." Aiichiro looks directly into Seijuro's eyes. "Yes." Seijuro squeezes his shoulders once again.

"You can do it!"

"You can beat your time!"

"You just need to practice more!"

Sentence after sentence,encouraging words are directed at Aiichiro. His tears flow faster out of happiness. He smiles widely and nods happily. "I'll try,Mikoshiba-san." Seijuro nods his head approvingly. Aiichiro takes the same position as he does before and once again he waits to hear the word for him to start. "Go!" He blasts off like the last time but is more moderate about how fast he goes. He returns back slamming his hands on the jump-off block and looks up at a frowning Seijuro. His face begins to frown, but stops when Seijuro shows him his time with a wide grin. "You beat your last time by a second!" Aiichiro's eyes widen a fraction and a broad smile envelops his face. Seijuro helps Aiichiro out of the pool and they do it again and again. They don't stop until the sun starts to set.

They head out after Aiichiro washes up and changes back into his normal clothes. They eat and hang out until curfew.(2) They go and get Aiichiro's things from the storage room. Seijuro presents Aiichiro a room right across from his. When Aiichiro questions him why Seijuro shrugs. "You're on the swim team," he pauses when he sees Aichiro's surprised face," but you have to bring what you did today to tomorrow's try-outs got it." Seijuro reaches out with his right hand and pokes Aiichiro's forehead. "You better make sure that I don't regret this decision." Aiichiro gives a curt but happy nod back. "I won't let you down Miko-...Captain!"

Seijuro chuckles and ruffles Aiichiro's hair. "I would hope not." Aiichiro smiles and peers up at Seijuro from underneath his hand. They both share happy and wide smiles.

The very next day soon comes in a blur. Aiichiro gets one of the top times out of forty participants. Yes,he technically cheated because he practiced the day before but why should he join if he isn't going to try his best. He has successfully joined Samezuka swimming team while making his new Captain and himself proud.

**Omake:**

As Aiichiro pulls himself out of the water he sees the swimming Captain Seijuro Mikoshiba standing a few feet away from where he's at. "Hello,Mikoshiba-san." Aiichiro politely says while bowing. A hard slap to his back makes Aiichiro wince in pain and quickly stand up straight. "What was that for?!" Aiichiro basically screams out. Seijuro just gives him a cheeky grin. "My way of showing you of how proud I am." Seijuro widens his leg's stance,crosses his arms over his bare chest and a smirk appears on his face. It's quite an intimidating stance for Aiichiro.

"I'm glad you didn't disappoint me." Seijuro happily relays back to the younger male. "Looks like you get to keep the room." Aiichiro's face expressions quickly change from happiness to awe-shock and then back to pure happiness. " I gave you my word didn't I." Aiichiro proudly replies back.

Seijuro nods approvingly while turning to walk away. "Keep up the good work Nitori." As he turns away Aichiro's cheeks flush a light pink and he opens his mouth. "I will," he yells out. Seijuro turns and looks at Nitori with a relaxed smile. "I know you will." They hold each other's stare,golden eyes look deeply into bright-blue eye and vice-versa. "Oh and you'll be getting a roommate. Enjoy!~" Seijuro pivots on his heels and walks away from Aiichiro's blushing form. _'What does he mean by enjoy?' _His blush gains a darker hue. "STOP TEASING ME!" Aiichiro shouts out at his new Captain. The loud echoes of laughter bounce around the room and filling a certain first year student with warmth because he found someone that believes in him for the very first time.

* * *

Esa: ^-^ Awesome right?! Well,I'll like to inform you of what (1) and (2) mean.

(1) shizznizz: My way of saying [PLEASE EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE] shit.

(2) _"They go and get Aiichiro's things from the storage room."_: What I mean is that I have this other **headcanon** that there is a room where new students can put their stuff to be able to look around Samezuka Academy without having to drag all their things with them **IF** they don't know what their room numbers are. Sweet idea if you ask me. :D

Thanks for reading and please drop a review and tell me what you think? [Please no flames. If you don't like this or not like how I'm writing this than please go back and find a different story or write your own version. Thank you]

{Please excuse any grammar,spelling,or etc. errors.}


End file.
